108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vermilion Bird Territory
As everyone knew, the Vermilion Bird Territory was a famous phoenix and owl in the same nest. Different clans were everywhere, with many varied mountain ranges, and its environment was incomparably dangerous. A little inattentiveness, and one could fall into an odd place and lose their life. To have a vantage point was greatly convenient regardless of how it was put. The Vermilion Bird and Azure Dragon Territories shared a border with numerous mountain ranges, but if some were not dangerously layered, they were high beyond reach. Others were completely surrounded in dense fog, unable to be exited from. The sole checkpoint leading to the Vermilion Bird Territory needed worry about the custody of the other sects, so this way, the Long Blood Stronghold was the optimal choice. The Vermilion Bird Territory was far from prosperous as the Azure Dragon Territory. Everything was very impoverished, but it similarly had its own supply that always exceeded demand. This was medicine materials. The Vermilion Bird Territory had boundless mountains in the ten thousands, continuous across several million li. Just this Mount Danxia’s range was in excess of eight hundred thousand li. Its surroundings were a ring of mountains, and among them, many had magic medicines flourishing, Due to Mount Danxia’s complex terrain, to harvest everything was an impossible task. The only pity was that the mountain range here was continuous and of varying heights, where one mountain connected to another. The Azure Dragon Territory once had the thought to invade and occupy these lands, but they had no choice but to give up. Thus, magic medicines were very developed in the Vermilion Bird Territory. Just this Five Colors City alone had large and small shops numbering in the hundreds. The absolute majority of magic medicines could be purchased here, and sometimes, some Supreme Grade magic medicines could be bought. The magic medicines for the Evil Smiting Writs that Star Generals found could also be bought here. However, everything was excessively costly. Influences Several hundred thousand Demi-clans could be found throughout the entire Vermilion Bird Territory. Demi Kings were the chiefs of clans, but Demon Kings were a level higher, directly managing the Demi Kings. The majority of Demi Clans here could only survive by realigning to some mountain peak. Gradually, this would form a major power. The Vermilion Bird Territory used the five directions of “East, West, South, North and Middle” to demarcate the five immense powers. They were divided into the East District Danxia, South District Falling Dragon, West District Silver Night, North District Immeasurable as well as the scattered Center District Deer Pursuit. That year of the matter when the Vermilion Bird Territory invaded the Azure Dragon Territory, it was when four of the districts achieved mutual understanding that they moved. The Vermilion Bird Territory’s Demi Clans all relied on the cultivation methods within their clans since time immemorial, always passing their practice for the sake of not breaking the traditions of their clan. Things like Sword Chants naturally were widespread in the Azure Dragon Territory while the Vermilion Bird Territory originally had very few. In addition, the materials to construct the flying sword of the sword chant were also precious. The Vermilion Bird Territory was abundant in every kind of magic medicines, but ores and jades were actually very scarce. For this reason, Sword Chants were very rare to see, however, there was also another reason, which was that the Vermilion Bird Territory’s Demi Clan were incapable of nurturing flying swords inside their bodies like the Azure Dragon Territory’s cultivators. Thus, Sword Chants naturally were rare. The Vermilion Bird Territory’s myriad Demi Clans each had special abilities, but they did not have a standard system like the Azure Dragon Territory. Thus, relying on every sort of magic medicine and ley line to cultivate their magic energy to profound levels was somewhat all talk but no action in meaning. The Azure Dragon Territory was extremely stringent with their blockade against the Vermilion Bird Territory. Powerful cultivation methods could not be circulated over so as to avoid expanding the enemy’s wings. Consequently, the Vermilion Bird Territory incomparably yearned for what was in the Azure Dragon Territory that they would invade at that time. The Vermilion Bird Territory’s three most famous Star Master were Falling Dragon Mountain’s Lady Snake Scorpion, Immeasurable Mountain’s Wu Ji,1 and Silver Night Mountain’s Xi Qinqin.2 For the current Star Duels, every large group’s influence would contend against each other. Without first mentioning that a wish could finally be granted, the status of having a Star Master was naturally very honorable. Among these three Star Masters, the one most deserving of fear was Lady Snake Scorpion. Su Xing already knew this point, and in regards to Immeasurable Mountain’s Wu Ji and Silver Night Mountain’s Xi Qinqin, they were also formidable characters. However, they were not worth a mention compared to Lady Snake Scorpion. Although Lady Snake Scorpion was only Nebula Late Stage, her entire body of Gu Poison Arts was very incredible. When she originally battled with Wu Ji and Xi Qinqin, she utterly defeated the two, and no one in the Vermilion Bird Territory dared to irritate her. Speaking more of the business of that Purple Star Birth Treasure Outline plunder was also very bizarre. The forbiddance that limited only Star Masters was very quickly broken, and the result was that several tens of thousands of Demi Soldiers entered a confused melee. In the end, that Birth Treasure Outline Stele unexpectedly had been struck open, and the Birth Treasure Outline rose above everyone. Everyone had set their sights on snatching it, but not a single one of them had thought a silhouette would flash past and take the Birth Treasure Outline into a sack. By the time everyone had noticed Wang Dingliu, she had already disappeared without a trace. Trivia * The Vermilion Bird Territory’s so-called Demi Kings were classified as clan chiefs. Their cultivations were Supercluster Stage at the minimum. * On the basis of strength, like the Azure Dragon Territory, it possessed linked and complex major powers. However, the Vermilion Bird Territory’s major powers were not named according to capitals. Furthermore, each of their territories was based on their own mountain peak. Category:Locations Category:Vermilion Bird Territory